


Shooting Stars

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Series: AoKawa - When The Stars Collide [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aomine is a Dork, Aomine tries to be reliable, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Cicadas, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddles, Dai-chan, Dorks, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Shenanigans, Stargazing, Stars, Tooru does what he wants, University, dorks everywhere, kiss, oikawa is a dork, shittykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Now, Aomine’d had the time to learn a lot of things about Oikawa during those months they had lived together.The most important thing was that Oikawa was always up to no good, no matter what, and, without supervision, he was bound to disturb, annoy or even harm himself or other people: a walking calamity. Unfortunately for Aomine, due to Iwaizumi’s absence, the role of supervisor had been passed to him; a tragedy since he couldn’t even properly take care of himself, imagine of another -sly- human being, but it had become a matter of survival.Or, Oikawa wants to watch the shooting stars and Aomine has to stop him from kill himself in the process. Awkward romance ensues.





	Shooting Stars

That night, Aomine was peacefully relaxing before going to sleep, sprawled on the couch in his shared dorm apartment, when he heard his roommate leaving the bedroom. He glanced up from his Mai-chan’s magazine and found an excited Oikawa, completely dressed and with his leather jacket on, in the middle of the living room.

Now, Aomine’d had the time to learn a lot of things about that guy during those months.

First, they were made to argue with each other and they rarely found something on which they both agreed: he was a workaholic, volleyball’s lover, aliens’ maniac and brilliant student; Aomine was a lazy genius, lived for basketball, had posters of cicadas and studied just enough to pass his courses -a kind way to say he was dumb. However, they somehow had managed to adjust to each other and now they were… friends; they even hung out together in their free time, much to their own and their friends’ surprise.

Second, Oikawa was the type of guy who always seemed perfect, polite and composed outside but inside was the worst, childish, crazy, bubbling guy Aomine had ever met; at the same time, the brunet managed to be a scheming, passionate and proud player. A complex mystery Aomine wasn't sure he would ever completely understand. But, if there was something they had immediately recognized in each other, was their sports talent.

Third, he was always up to no good no matter what and, without supervision, he was bound to disturb, annoy or even harm himself or other people: a walking calamity. Unfortunately for Aomine, due to Iwaizumi’s absence, the role of supervisor had been passed to him and that was a tragedy since he couldn’t even properly take care of himself, imagine of another -sly- human being, but it had become a matter of survival.

“Where are you going?” Aomine asked Oikawa yawning, with his brows knitted. If he wanted to go practicing again then he was mistaking.

Two weeks ago, Aomine’d had to go to the gym at half-past eleven because Oikawa had entered his paranoiac phase of “not being enough” and was wearing himself out with an endless session of extra practice; he'd literally had to drag him home by force before he could hurt himself. It had happened before, but Aomine hadn't arrived in time: a worried and angry Iwaizumi, at the time out of Tokyo, had called Aomine so that he could go and bring back the injured idiot who had collapsed on the gym and couldn’t even move due to his aching knee. That had been the first time they had properly opened to each other, since Oikawa was too dejected and in need of comfort to put up any resistance against Aomine’s blunt insistence.

So, even if he had to forcefully push the boy down and tie him to the bed, Aomine wasn’t going to let him overworking himself anymore; he had enough of midnight trips to the gym to save his ass.

Oikawa pouted, probably reading his thoughts, and averted the brown eyes.

“To see the stars, you rude worrywart. As I’ve been saying all week long, ” He answered shrugging as he slipped on his shoes.

“You always talk about stars, alien and shit like that,” Aomine smirked, even if he was now recalling the brunet say something about it, “Where?” then he inquired, lowering the magazine and straightening a bit. He heard the boy huffing, but, from the sound, Aomine knew he was smiling.

“From the rooftop,” Oikawa replied blankly, with just an amused glint dancing in the eyes, but Aomine furrowed his eyebrows.

“Ah? The door to reach it's closed at night, Shittykawa,” he reminded the brunet, calling him by the nickname that Iwaizumi had officially allowed him to use.

The boy stood up and glanced at him from upon his shoulder.

“Who said I’m going to use the door, Dai-chan?”  he teased grinning widely before he opened the door and left the apartment quickly, not letting the other the time to react.

Aomine stared at the empty hallway for some seconds, then blinked slowly and finally realized what it meant.

“Fuck! That idiot!” he cursed, throwing the magazine on the couch and rushing towards the door; he put on his shoes and then tailed him outside, down the stairs and in the backyard.

As expected, he found Oikawa in the garden at the back of their complex, looking thoughtfully at the iron, folded emergency staircase hanging from the wall, midway between the earth and the roof.

“Tell me you’re joking,” Aomine grunted, reaching him with long strides. Oikawa didn’t even bother to turn, he was sure Aomine would have followed him.

“Absolutely no, it’s the only other way to the rooftop,” he explained calmly, trying to understand if he could really reach the first step by jumping as higher as he could, and then use his weight to pull down and unfold the stairs. He had thought it was a perfect plan, but now that he saw closely the stairs, he was starting to doubt it.

“Can’t you look at the stars from the garden?” grumbled Aomine, exasperated by the brunet's antics, putting his hands in the jeans’ pockets. It was still a chilly night, even if the sky was clear. Part of him just wanted to turn on his heels, go back on the couch and resume enjoying his Mai-chan magazine; the other weak-willed part was mocking him because he damn knew that, lately, he just couldn’t leave Oikawa alone.

Oikawa looked at him wide-eyed as if he had just said a blasphemy.

“Tonight, it'll be possible to see shooting stars, Dai-chan. You don’t watch shooting stars from a small, badly illuminated garden,” he explained slowly, as if he was talking to a dumb child, and Aomine felt the usual desire to punch his pretty face.

“Shooting stars?” he opted to say instead, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly. If you manage to see one, one of your wishes will come true,” Oikawa bubbled excitedly, taking some steps back and scrunching his nose in concentration as he tried to measure the approximate distance. Yes, maybe he could do it.

“And what wish is worth a broken leg?” Aomine mocked him, glancing amusedly at his movements. That was going to be such a failure.

“That’s a secret, Dai-chan!” he smirked allusively, winking at him. Aomine snorted, shaking his head, and decided to let him fail in peace and then bring back the corpse.

Oikawa took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and when he reopened them, he wore the focused expression of the determined setter he was. The first thing about Oikawa that had struck Aomine and made him regret Oikawa didn’t play basketball.

The brunette took the same run-up he used when serving; crouching like a cat, he elegantly moved forward and then suddenly spread his arms like wings; he jumped high, hands stretching towards his aim.

But he missed the step, slamming face-on against the wall, and fell backwards on his butt.

Aomine burst into a loud, animal laughter that echoed in the garden.

“Shut up!” Oikawa whined, still laying on the ground.

Aomine was laughing too hard to help him, a pity he hadn't recorded it.

Oikawa, blushing furiously, stood up and brushed his pants, trying to find again his dignity.

“I’m not going to surrender,” He pouted, lifting his chin, and returned to his initial position.

“You can’t do it,” Aomine said chuckling, watching him running and slamming into the wall again.

At the third failed attempt, Aomine thought that now they could return home; maybe, to comfort his hurting pride, he would let Oikawa watch one his aliens movies with some ice cream, only for that night. Maybe.

But as always, Oikawa never ceased to surprise him.

He returned to his spot, but instead of running, he analyzed carefully the wall. An evil grin spread across his face.

“Dai-chan,” he called sweetly and shivers ran down Aomine’s spine, “Who lives on the second floor?” he asked pointing his index at the balcony near the staircase.

The other tilted his head, perplexed.

“Uh? Why do you need to-” the boy started saying when the sudden realization hit him, “Fuck no,” he roared, glaring menacingly at him.

Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms.

“Come on, Dai-chan!”

“I’m not going to ask our neighbors to let you use their balcony to jump on the stairs,” He refused, rubbing his temples, and Oikawa gave him a death look.

“Party-pooper,” he murmured disappointed, reaching the wall and standing exactly under the stairs, frustrated. He just wanted to see his shooting stars.

Oh no, the dejected look. Fuck, Aomine was weak.

Oikawa heard the other guy sigh and growl something, and thought he had run out of patience for that night and was going to drag him inside or, worst, abandon him there. Instead, Aomine finally reached him, scratching his neck both out of annoyance and embarrassment; he already knew that was going to be a bad idea.

“You’re really a child,” his roommate complained and Oikawa blushed even more, offended.

“Said the guy who asks my help to stuAAAA-“ Oikawa’s words melted in a loud screech as Aomine suddenly bent, grabbed him by the knees and lift him up.

“Shut up! You are waking up everyone!” Aomine hissed, face pressed against Oikawa’s tights, “We shouldn’t even be here.”

“What are you doing?” Oikawa panicked, swinging back and forth in his arm, in a precarious equilibrium.

“I help you to reach your stupid stairs,” And he was the dumb one, “Stand steady.”

Finally, Oikawa calmed down and straightened properly, soft giggles escaping his lips.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?”

“I wish that was true,” He replied in a low, annoyed but amused voice. And maybe, sometimes, he truly wanted to go back as it was before meeting the brunet, but it wasn’t possible anymore. He had fallen too deep.

“You softie,” Oikawa laughed petting his blue hair and he snorted.

“You're heavy, Oikawa. Move your ass.”

“First, I still can't reach it,” he pointed out, “Second, I'm not heavy.”

“You shrimp,” Aomine pinched his tight, making his squirming, and growled, “Put your hands on the wall.”

“I’m average height, tall even. It’s you who’s huge!” the brunet whined, puffing his cheeks, but did as he was told.

Aomine didn’t bother answering and slowly moved his hands under Oikawa’s feet. That was dangerous, but he trusted the player’s good reflexes.

“Alright, when I push you up, grab the step. Try not to fall, I’m not bringing you to the hospital,” he warned and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“You rude guy. You’re going to see how amazing I am,”  he boasted, glancing fiercely at the stairs, “You let me go and move back immediately,” he added and the boy nodded.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Oikawa replied with a smirk and Aomine pushed him up with all his strength.

Incredibly, everything worked out. Oikawa grabbed the step and Aomine moved out of the way before the stairs unfolded with a loud, crashing, metallic noise. The brunette landed safely on the ground and staggered. Aomine instinctively caught his arm to prevent him from falling.

Both looked at the stairs, the horrible noise still echoing, and then exchanged a horrified glance.

“Move, before they find us,” Aomine growled and shoved him forward.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Oikawa snickered, starting to climb in a hurry. He heard Aomine following him and a small smile blossomed on his lips. That idiot didn’t even like the stars.

 

When they finally reached the rooftop, Oikawa emitted an excited and enthusiastic exclamation, bouncing around and spinning on himself with arms wide open. Aomine just stared at him, the corner of his lips curling up.

“See? It was worth it!” Oikawa told him, gesturing Aomine to join him in the middle of the rooftop.

“Yeah…” the other muttered, averting his gaze from him. Damn, he could see more stars in Oikawa’s eyes than in the sky.

They sat down together, in silence. Oikawa brought his knees to the chest, hugging them, and stared at the sky with a content, awe-struck smile. Without Aomine telling anything, he started listing name of the constellations and pointing them out for him, who merely nodded and followed his finger.

It had passed more than half an hour when Oikawa stopped his rambling to breathe.

“You’re not even listening, Dai-chan!” Oikawa sounded more giddy and amused than offended; he was already surprised that Aomine had followed him and remained silent.

“I’m,” the boy objected with an unusual quietness, but his eyes were locked on him instead of the sky.

Oikawa blushed under his stare, realizing that he couldn’t tell when his roommate had started watching him; a sort of soft warmth and resolution bubbled in his stomach.

He fidgeted, clasping more tightly his knees, and then mumbled something.

“Uh?” Aomine frowned, but Oikawa buried the face in his arms.

“I said I’m cold," he whispered a little louder, without his usual whining tone.

Silence.

“I told you it was still too cold to wear that jacket, idiot,” Aomine instantly blurted, bringing back a conversation about Oikawa’s clothes they had during the week.

The brunette's head perked up and he grimaced, glaring hard at him.

“You Ahomine!” He cursed, standing up with flaming cheeks, “You have just lost your chance to be a gentleman!” he hissed before moving to sit a bit further, showing the boy his back

Aomine laughed, enjoying the embarrassment and the dorky side of Oikawa, who whispered some more insults at him; then, in his slow-paced, feline way, he stood up too and walked towards him.

“I don’t need some cheesy, drama’s lines to be romantic,” he smirked, making Oikawa roll his eyes, “I can do better,” he murmured alluringly.

Catching Oikawa by surprise, he fell seated behind him and, before the boy could react, wrapped his arm around his waist; he pulled Oikawa against his chest and caged him between his legs.

“This is warmer…” he whispered in his ear, brushing against the earlobe with his lips.

Oikawa blinked once, twice and then burst into laughter.

“Wh-What are you laughing at?” Aomine pulled away from him, offended, but Oikawa leaned back again in his arms, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle the spontaneous laugh that bubbled from his throat.

“That was so damn embarrassing, Dai-chan!” he giggled with shining eyes and red cheeks.

“Shut up,” Aomine growled again, as the shame started to kick in, and buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

“Good confession,” The brunet playfully mocked him.

“Who says I’m confessing?” Aomine replied.

“You _a_ _re_ confessing,” Oikawa repeated in a quite menacing way and Aomine immediately corrected himself.

“I’m confessing,” he assured with a snort.

“Nobody is gonna believe me,” Oikawa sighed happily, thinking of Iwaizumi and Kise’s faces after would tell them about Aomine’s cheesiness.

“Don’t you even try to.”

Oikawa giggled again, caressing lightly his short, blue hair.

“This is your punishment for making me feel stupid and hopeless before,” he accused, poking his cheek.

“It’s just too fun messing with you,” Aomine replied with a smirk, “And why did you think I would follow you here, if not for this reason? And don’t answer “stars”, I don’t give a damn,” Aomine reassured him in that brusque and rash way of his.

“So rude, I love stars,” Oikawa whined, but was still smiling, “And you should have done this before.," he complained, gazing at his beloved sky.

“That wouldn’t have been fun. You’re cute when you’re hopeless. And damn, you tried your best to seduce me during those weeks.”

“Are you trying to make me blush?” Oikawa replied, thinking of all his “failed” attempt to understand if Aomine liked him or not. Unfortunately, his everlasting rival was a big breasted idol. Not the easiest person to defeat.

“ _I’m_ making you blush,” Aomine corrected him, grinning slyly, and Oikawa huffed.

“Don’t play the Latin lover, cicada-guy.”

“Shut up, alien-freak.”

“Make me.”

Aomine froze, pulled a little away and stared at Oikawa, who was showing him a confident and attractive smile.

“You were waiting to say this line, weren’t you?” Aomine grunted amused, arching an eyebrow.

Oikawa smiled angelically.

“From the first time you told me to shut up.”

Aomine smiled, tilting his head, and Oikawa could only think that damn, his eyes were the same blue as the night and seemed full of stars as he looked fondly at him.

“Then I’ve made you wait too long,” Aomine answered before leaning in and finally kissing Oikawa. A bit rough as his words, a bit goofy as his personality, definitely passionate as his playing style.

Oikawa closed his eyes and grabbed Aomine’s hair to pull him closer; he had desired this for some months now. And it was stupidly embarrassing and incredibly amazing as Aomine was.

He simply loved it.

When they divided, the brunette rested against his chest with a content smile on his lips and Aomine held him tight, savoring the warmth of his body.

“Oi, Tooru,” Aomine called him, making his heart jump.

“Yes, Dai-chan?”

“What is your secret wish? Except for volleyball related things,” he specified, knowing that his love for basketball could only be compared to Oikawa’s love for volleyball.

Oikawa giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Ah, it doesn’t matter anymore,” he replied sweetly, winking at him.


End file.
